Go the Distance
by Strawbaby Chick
Summary: I didn't ask for this. I just cut his grass! Do I love him? Maybe. Will my new adoptive Brandybuck family love me? Hopefully. Will I die for him? I'll answer that with another question- Will it come to that? FrodoXOC
1. Merry Meet, Mysterious Part

"It's my eleventy-first birthday!"

"Is he serious?" I whisper to Merry, trying to speak over the chorus of birthday cheers. He shakes his head at me. "He doesn't look a day over sixty." Merry shushes me playfully.

"I have you all here for a purpose; Three purposes, essentially. First to say I'm very pleased to have lived eleventy-one years among such excellent and admirable hobbits." More cheers. I give a little woot as well – I may not be actually related to Bilbo, and I may not know him very well, but _surely_ he was talking about me too.

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

There's a thick silence. I turn to Merry, and mouth to him "Did he insult us?" He replies with another shrug. How helpful.

"Secondly, to celebrate my birthday. Oh! How could I forget? _Our _birthday! Stand up my boy!" I try to sneak myself a peek at the other birthday boy at the party. I don't really know him either, but I have the most pathetic crush on him. Yeah, I know. It's dumb. I haven't ever even talked to him. Merry always seems to be telling some story of mischief with the young Baggins.

He isn't hard to pick out. He stands, a bright smile on his pretty little face. Valar, he's gorgeous. "Thirty-three years. He's a big boy now." Merry whispers. I giggle.

"You're just jealous that he's older than you." He scrunches his face at my comment. "Or better-looking." I add with a giggle. He just shakes his head.

"The way you speak to your own brother..."

"Together he and I score one gross! Just as many years as there are hobbits, if I may use the term."

Another silence. One hundred and forty-four silently offended hobbits. Gross wasn't exactly the best term to use.

"One gross indeed... What a vulgar expression." Bilbo chuckles. It seems that some of the hobbits are starting to lose interest

"Thirly – and finally- I wish to make an ANNOUNCEMENT." The final word has a sense of urgency and is much louder than all of the others. Attention is returned back to Bilbo. The hobbit seems to fidget with something, but maybe that's normal. I don't really know anyone here that well. "I regret to announce – this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell."

And apparently I wouldn't get to. The strangest thing happens. Bilbo Baggins disappears. Right before our eyes. And then everyone starts panic.

"Merry! What happened?" I poke him in the side frantically. Nobody told me that there would be a magic trick. Quite frankly, it doesn't look like anybody knew there would be a trick.

"There should have been a poof, right?" Merry asks me. I raise my eyebrows at him. This doesn't seem to bother him nearly as much as me. Does he think this is a joke? Probably. Everything's a joke with Merry, which is fine, but can get obnoxious.

"Merry! Did you see that?" And as if Merry alone wasn't bad enough, Peregrin Took runs up, a big smile on his face. "Poof!"

Merry practically spasms with excitement. "That's what I said!"

I vocalize my irritation with a big groan, but the two continue to chatter amongst themselves, so I turn away and start to walk, muttering to myself. "Dumb hobbit. Never listens to anybody."

I don't really want to talk to anybody – especially since I was alone now. I don't know anybody! Everyone is scary. Maybe if I just keep walking, I can find Samwise. The Gamgees used to be friends of my mother, so I'm sure we'd get along.

Before I can find him, I run head-on into another hobbit. Being my klutzy self, I fall right to the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry... Here, let me help you up."

I look up into a pair of absolutely dazzling blue eyes. Frodo Baggins stands over me, holding a hand out to me, looking beautiful as ever close-up. For a moment, I just sit there like an idiot, staring at him.

"Miss?" His eyes flit to one side, then the other, and his brows furrow a bit.

"Oh!" I blush a bit and let him help me up. I look towards the ground, brave enough for only a few glances upwards. Looking people in the eye is difficult. You can't hide much in your eyes. "T-Thank you."

He laughs. A sound that makes my stomach flutter. "Anyone would think you're talking to a dragon! Come sit with me. Have I met you before?"

"Um, no." He leads me to a few vacant chairs. Goodness. What do I do? I don't know! What if I look dumb? That would be so bad! My life would be over.

He smiles. "Care to give me the pleasure?"

"My name is Sapphira. Sapphira Brandybuck."

"Ah, the new Brandybuck. Bilbo told me of you. Must be fun, living with Meriadoc." His voice takes on a bit of a teasing tone.

"Of course. A little piece of fun." I reply, not even thinking it through. Living with the Brandybucks is something that is much different than my life had been before; but it was a good change.

"A little." He agreed happily. "My name is Frodo Baggins – but I guess you probably already knew that."

"Yeah. Let's just say I've heard a lot." I shrug playfully.

He laughs. "Don't let those stories shape my image – I'm a good hobbit sometimes." I laugh along with him.

"So what kind of trick was that? Is Bilbo working with a wizard? I mean, I heard about that dragon incident..." My voice trails off. Hobbits don't speak kindly of that event. Honestly, I thought it was amazing. Someday I'd love to see the world.

"No. I'm not sure. I guess I should probably go check on him. If luck has me well, he'll be waiting for me at Bag End."

I try not to look disappointed as I bid him goodbye. Oh my goodness. He is even more amazing in person. As soon as he's out of sight I check my pulse at my neck. It's pounding way too hard. I think I'm in love. Just wait until I tell Merry!

"Hey! Sapphira, come here lass!" I look up from my gnarled tree trunk to see Samwise Gamgee shouting at me from the other side of the dirt road. I smile over at him.

Since Bilbo had disappeared, Merry and I had stayed back with Frodo to help him with the chaos. There were a lot of hobbits whose biggest concerns were their presents, and we didn't want Frodo to deal with that alone. And I kind of wanted to talk to him more, since I've decided that we're going to get married.

As for Sam, I had finally found him and he is all I hoped he would be. A perfect friend. He's always kind to me and thinking of me – if I didn't know his huge crush on Rosie Cotton I might snag him for myself. He's very loveable.

"Why don't _you _come hither, Gamgee?" I shout back, smiling impishly, folding a leg over the other obstinately. His face is flushed.

"I've been looking all over Hobbiton to find you." He huffs, but smiles at me anyway. "I think you owe me now... And there a re a few bushes at Bag End that need to be cut tonight..."

"Samwise Gamgee!" I laugh. "I would almost assume you have something better to do. Tell me! What is it?"

His face turns crimson. "Well, actually, I wanted to go to the pub. Maybe say a quick hello to Miss Cotton."

I explode with glee, squealing and laughing. Sam looks surprised at keeps trying to shush me. "Does wittle Sammy wuv Wosie?" I ask, pinching his cheeks.

"Well, I guess you could maybe say that." His blush deepens.

"I will cut those bushes for you, Sam. IN THE NAME OF LOVE!" I smile brightly.

"You really are something else..." Sam shakes his head.

I just smile at him. I hate working. I hate manual labour. I'm lazy. He better get a dance or a kiss for this.

* * *

**Thanks for clicking onto my story! I hope you enjoyed. If you're reading this for the second time, since I've rewritten this, thanks for caring enough to be dragged through the same story twice. 3**

**Before you get any farther, I'm going to give you a quick warning - This is not a tenth walker story. Samwise Gamgee will not appear again. Sapphira is replacing Sam as best as she can. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, I just wanted to try something that I haven't seen before. **

**I like criticism, but I like it to be constructive. Please try not to flame my story unless you've got a good reason. **


	2. My Feet Are Going to Hurt

"I hate bushes... La di da di da... Bloody bushes that need cutting..." I mutter to myself in a sing-song voice. If cutting bushes wasn't bad enough, my nose is slowly becoming more stuffy and runny and itchy all at the same time. I guess I'm allergic to some sort of flower they have on the bushes.

After a good hour or so of work, I take a seat next to the window. It's surprisingly cold outside, but the open window lets out a bit of warmth. It just so happens that I hear a voice waft from the window.

"It's in some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

Frodo Baggins. Yummy. No surprise, I guess. He lives at Bag End, but it's still a pleasant thing to hear after working so diligently. I focus my attention on the sounds from the window, which are faint.

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here." The voice sounds old, but is laced with wisdom. I think I've heard it before, but I do not recognize it.

"Mordor?" I blink twice, a habit I got from my mother, in confusion. What a foul place. My mother told me all about Mordor and it's evils.

"In common tongue it says, 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.' This is the One Ring. Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

"Bilbo found it. In Gollum's cave." I cringe.

"Yes. For sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonged his life, defying old age. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

Wait, the ring? It's been with Bilbo? Not Gollum? Oh dear. Sixty years. There's no way... It doesn't make any sense...

"But he was destroyed! Sauron was destroyed."

There's an extremely faint whispering, in a tongue that I cannot understand.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-Dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all of the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it – all his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it."

There's a rustling of movement inside the hobbit hole. I fight the urge to peak in. I can't get caught. I rub my nose a bit.

"All right, we put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak o fit again. No one knows it's here." There's a long pause. "Do they? Do they, Gandalf?"

Gandalf! My mind immediately connects the dots. Gandalf the Gray, a great wizard. I didn't know Frodo was good friend with a wizard. Though, right now it doesn't seem to be helping anything.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had theRing. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first."

No! No, no, no. Everything is wrong. Surely the wizard is mistaken.

"I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, the discerned two words – Shire. Baggins."

"Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here!" Frodo sounds horribly frightened. "Take it Gandalf! Take it!"

"No Frodo."

"You must take it!

"You cannot offer me this Ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me Frodo! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power to great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

"No. No, it can't."

There is a long pause. "What must I do?"

"You must leave, and leave quickly."

"Where? Where do I go?"

"Get out of the Shire. Make for the village Bree."

"Bree... What about you?"

"I'll be waitinf gor you, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the Ring will be safe there?"

Gandalf sighs. "I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo, he'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day and stay off the road."

I accidentally hit a flower. Pollen flits through the air my eyes widen.

"I can cut across country easily enough."

My chest starts to heave with a sneeze. No. Please, any time but now!

"My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."

"AH-CHEWY!" The force of trying to hold back the sneeze sends the bushes rustling up a storm. Fear numbs my entire being.

"Get down!"

I look up, only to give a little screech when I say a big staff whacking me on the head. A long, bony hand reaches and grabs me, slamming onto the table. "Confound it all! Sapphira Brandybuck, have you been eavesdropping?!"

"O-Of course not!" My voice cracks. "I-I was just cutting the bushes under the window."

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"

Frodo cuts in, stepping forward more curiously than angrily. "That's Samwise Gamgee's job."

"I was cutting the bushes f-for Sam, so he could do other things. I heard raised voices." I shake viciously with fear.

"What did you hear?" I bite my lip. "Speak!"

"Just talking! The Ring, a journey, the Dark Lord. Don't hurt me, please! I was just cutting the bushes, nothing of harm!"

"Noooo?" He turns to Frodo, who has a smile. As beautiful as it is, it makes me feel extremely uncomfortable. Like they're planning something. "Perhaps not. I have thought of a better use for you..."

The two share a smile. I blink twice.

"Don't you lose him, Sapphira. The fate of Middle Earth is in his hands." Gandalf tells me, rummaging through a chest.

"That's not good. Have you seen his nails?"

Gandalf chuckles. I button up my waist coat firmly. Luckily, I had rid myself of that horrid dress, and now go to wear pants and a shirt like any other hobbit. A dress would've gotten in the way, and I think Gandalf understood that.

"Ah-hah!" Gandalf cries, pulling out a dark leather sheath. I get on my tiptoes and look over to see what it is. "Bilbo has a few swords – part of his treasure from Smaug. I'm sure he won't mind if you use one."

"Gandalf, I've never used a sword in my life." My green eyes trail over the shining blade as he unsheathes it. It doesn't seem like something that should come in handy, but I feel my hand reaching out to touch it.

"A hero can come in many forms, Sappira. You and Frodo are small, but I know that you two can do this."

I put the sheath around my waist and smile eagerly up at the wizard. "Well, I think I'm ready."

"Keep up, Sapphira."

"I'm trying! This stuff is heavy!" I complain, trudging alongside Gandalf's horse. Frodo glances back at me, and takes on of the bags from me, slinging it over his shoulder. I smile. "Thanks."

"Be careful. Both of you. The enemy has many spies in his services; birds, beasts." Gandalf turns his attention to Frodo. "Is it safe?"

Frodo pats his breast pocket and nods.

"Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to it's power."

Chills run up and down my back. This is scary. I've never experienced things like this, and I'm not sure if Gandalf thought this through. We're just hobbits. Hobbits don't really do much. Then again, we're just taking them to Bree. It's not too far of a journey.

"Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." With that said, Gandalf gallops off on his horse.

I look at Frodo. He looks at me. We stare at each other for a while before he sighs, takes up his walking stick and starts our journey. I follow.

Our journey has officially begun.

Bacon sizzles on the pan. I'm cooking tomatoes and sausages, and obviously bacon. I turn to Frodo, who is lounging on a thick tree branch. "How do you like your bacon?" I ask him, looking up.

"I like it cooked." He answers.

I roll my eyes and he laughs a bit to himself.

"You know, if you're going to act like that, I just might not make you any." I say, not able to keep the smile out of my voice.

"Of course you will!" Frodo laughs louder. "You wouldn't want me to leave you in the forest.

"Well, I-" My own threat is cut off short by voices. In the distance, singing can be heard. The voices are sweet and high, but the words don't make any sense to me.

"Wood-Elves!" Frodo announces, scrambling up the tree. I dump the bacon out onto a plate and follow excitedly. I've never ever seen Elves, but I've heard of them. They are wise and old, and I can't wait to see them.

A group of Elves can be seen from a limb of the tree. We watch as the pass slowly, some walking, some on horses, some with banners. They almost seem to shine, their white garments glowing against the soft puples and midnight blues of the woods. Their song, almost haunting, continues.

"They're going to the harbour beyond the White Towers. To the Gray Havens." Frodo whispers.

"They're leaving?" I ask in disbelief.

"Never to return." He answers solemnly.

"Why? That's so sad." I stare out at them, taking their mere presence. After a little bit longer, when the glow of the elves is far off into the woods, we both climb down.

"Here; let's eat." I grab the plate and bring it over to him. We sit on the dirty ground and eat the food. It's not super good – I'm no chef – but it's edible.

"You're a terrible cook..." Frodo teases, taking a bite of sausage.

"You're an ass." I retort, giving him a smile. He shakes his head with a snort.

It takes a little time longer to finish the food. Frodo gets out the blankets as I clean up, and soon enough we're ready for bed.

Frodo seems to be comfortable, laying against the tree. I lay in one spot. Then I move to another. Then I wiggle a bit.

"Gah! Everywhere I try to sleep, there's a rock or a stubborn root in my way!" I hit a root with my fist. It doesn't do anything to the root, but I feel a bit better.

"Just shut your eyes. Imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow." Frodo says. His voice is soft and melodic, and I shut my eyes, trying to imagine it.

I can't. I've lived in so many places that I can't seem to pick one. I groan, feeling utterly frustrated. "It's not working. I'm never going to be able to sleep out here."

There's a long pause. When a look at Frodo, there's a soft smile on his lips. "Me neither, Sapphira."

"I'm sorry that you had to come with me."

I turn to Frodo as we walk through a field. The journey hasn't been tough yet – I'm used to a little walking – but Frodo has kind of been a bum the entire time.

"Hm?" I raise a brow at him.

"I'm sure there are many things you'd rather be doing. Now everyone's going to be worrying about you."

"You are being a gloomy, not fun hobbit." I declare, facing the front again. This better not be something that is usual for him, because when we get married, I won't take any of that. "There is no hobbit I'd rather journey with, so be kinder on yourself."

He actually laughs. "Nobody's ever told me that before."

"Well, I don't travel with boring people. I remember that party – That's the Frodo I -" Fell in love with. I stop short and blush a little, but continue as if it was nothing. "Want to travel with."

Frodo smiles back at me. "Well, you're going to have to keep up!" He rushes forward, into a bunch of corn stalks.

I run into them as well, but I don't think I ran into the same place."Frodo? Frodo!" I shout. Fear clutches at my belly. Did I lose him? I can't have lost him! Not so soon!

I run even faster, watching my large feet beat at the dirt underneath, so it's no surprise when I run into Frodo. He's turned back, probably waiting for me, and I ram right into th efront of him. I almost fall, but he grabs my waist.

He laughs. "Do you enjoy running into me?"

I don't answer. His smile fades as we stare at each other. His eyes are beautiful. Emotions swirl within the blue. Confusion. Happiness. I lean forward, getting closer to Frodo. Too soon for a kiss? Of course not. His eyes widen, but he doesn't move away.

Then somebody decides to pull a Sapphira and runs right into us.

I tumble a bit away with a hobbit about my side, eyes closed tightly as I let out a yelp.

"Sapphira?" I open my eyes.

"Merry!" Relief floods through me. It's just my brother.

Mischief laces his voice and brightens his eyes. "You are going to be in so much trouble."

"Hey Merry! It's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin's voice attracts both of our attention. Merry hops up and runs over.

"Hello Frodo." Merry says curtly.

"You've been stealing Farmer Maggot's crop!" I realize out loud, looking at the pile of vegetables that must have fallen from their hands.

"Yeah, well you two disappeared. I think we're even." Merry replies, putting his hands on his hips. In the distance there's a faint barking and yelling, surely from Farmer Maggot. Pippin grabs Frodo, Merry grabs me, and we all start to run.

"Don't know why he's so upset. It's just a couple carrots." Merry almost pouts.

"And some cabbage. And those couple bags of potatoes we lifted last week. Or those mushrooms from the week before. And-"

"Pip! My point is, he's _clearly _overreacting!"

The ground suddenly sloped downwards. Merry slides to a stop, and I cling closely to him, not wanting to fall. Frodo sees us stopped and only bumps into us a little bit. Merry is right on the edge, all of us still clumped together when Pippin barrels into us, not having a clue what the heck he was doing. All four of us topple down the small hill, each letting out our own little yelps and screeches.

There are numerous little groans from our hobbit pile on the dirt road. We slowly get up.

"That was close." Pippin says.

"I think I've broken something..." I give Merry an angry look. "What? That was just a detour."

"A shortcut." Pip adds.

Frodo brushes off the dust from his waist coat. I stand close to him – after all, aren't I sort of his body guard? – and keep an eye on Pippin and Merry, who have apparently found some mushrooms on the side of the road.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo's voice is calm. He looks down the road, and a sound starts getting louder. Hoof sounds.

Frodo's eyes widen. "Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo grabs my hand and I grab out bag as we cross the road and hide under a large tree root. Merry and Pippin follow closely, hearing the urgency in Frodo's voice.

"Stay quiet." I whisper furiously at the two, who are jostling each other. They stop.

Thick breathing can be heard right above us. Frodo looks up and I follow his gaze to an armoured hand. I know what this creature is.

It's a ring wraith.

* * *

**Hello again! Thanks for reading! Once again, constructive criticism appreciated. I'd really enjoy listening to your opinions!**


	3. The Pony is Prancing? Why? Is it Drunk?

My heart beats like a drum – I'm surprised that the ring wraith couldn't hear it. My eyes dart about as I feel bugs start to creep and crawl all over us. In my peripheral vision, I see Frodo. He seems to be in... some sort of trance. I see his fingers, that seem to be moving with a mind of their own, the finger creeping itself into the ring.

I move quickly, grabbing his hand within my own. He seems to snap out of it, and clenches the ring in his opposite hand, looking like a guilty child. I keep my gaze on him. He takes a deep breath that makes his body shudder and he squeezes my hand.

Merry tosses a bag of vegetables into the forest. I'm about to get extremely angry at him when I notice the dark rider is moving away from us. We all make a break for it, running a short distance.

Merry turns to Frodo, looking surprisingly serious. "What was that?"

Frodo stares at the Ring in his palm. He is silent.

It's nighttime. All of us are hiding behind a tree, and a Black Rider is patrolling the area. I scares me to think that it's looking for us.

"Anything?" I ask, hoping that we can run when it's not looking.

"Nothing." Frodo answers.

"What is going on?" Pippin tries to butt in, being extremely confused.

"That rider was looking for something... Or _someone. _Frodo?" Merry tries to get information from Frodo, who stares on as if nothing was said.

The rider seems to be getting closer. "Get down!"

"I have to leave the Shire. Sapphira and I must get to Bree." Frodo finally replies.

Merry doesn't look pleased with the answer. But after a moment, he speaks. "Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me."

We start to move. A second wraith appears along our path, so we all run faster. We jump over a bridge, heading for the dock. When I look back, I see that Frodo was quite far behind us, with a rider hot on his heels.

"Run! This way, follow me! Run!" Pippin calls.

"Sapphira, get the rope!" Merry shouts. I run to a rope that must be for the ferry and uncoil it, screaming in my mind prayers that Frodo will make it. We get on and Pip starts to push off.

"Frodo!" I scream. The wraith is so close to him! "RUN!"

"Go!" He orders. The boat starts to drift.

"Hurry!"

"Jump! Faster!"

Frodo makes a giant leap and manages to make it onto the Raft. The rider's horse stops at the dock and the rider itself screeches in anger. Eventually it turns back and leaves, two more following.

As soon as he's on the boat, I wrap Frodo in my arms and pull him down with me. I don't notice the tears streaking from my eyes until I see their stain on Frodo's shirt.

"Frodo Baggins, don't you scare me like that." I breathe into his ear. He breathes few moments and we move as one before he looks up into my eyes. He doesn't speak. His eyes tell me what I need to know. We separate.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asks softly.

Merry makes sure to give me a look that makes me know that I'll need to explain later before answering. "Brandywine Bridge; twenty miles."

"There will be no more dangerous stunts." I declare, giving every hobbit on the raft a look. "I refuse to let any of you get injured. Let's make a promise."

"Darn. Looks like we'll have to cross it off of our to-do list, Merry." Pippin jokes.

"I was looking forward to that." Merry agrees. I shake my head at them. Making a joke out of everything.

"Hopefully that's a promise that we can all keep." Frodo's voice is soft and melancholy. Hopefully.

Hopefully.

"Come on."

Loud, pouring rain pounds the ground, almost drowning out Frodo's voice. I think I can speak for all of us when I say that it's been a long trek. We pause at the gates of Bree. I'm not sure what's running through the other hobbits' mind, but all I can think of is a warm bed and a steaming plate of food.

Frodo knocks on the gate. High above our heads, a peep hole opens. It quickly slams shut, being replaced by one lower and closer to our eye level. An old, dirty man looks through the hole.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo answers. The gate opens and a bright lantern bathes us in a yellow light.

"Hobbits! Four hobbits! What brings ya to Bree?" The man seems surprised. Merry, Frodo, and Pippin share a look, but realization hits me and I grin broadly.

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Frodo responds curtly. I avoid giving him a look. No need to be harsh. The gatekeeper shares my feeling.

"All right young sir; I mean no offense."

"Old Harry! They moved you to the gate?" I ask. For the first time, he seems to notice me.

"If it isn't little Sapphira! The last time I saw you... You've grown a lot. Not to much up, though." The elder's teasing makes me smile. I've missed the folk in Bree."'Tis my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's been talk of strange fold abroad. Can't be too careful."

The look the others gave me is priceless.

We start off towards the Prancing Pony. Frodo tries to be nonchalant. "You know the gatekeeper."

"Yes. I've moved around a lot. Before the Brandybucks took me in, I lived with a few men here in Bree. It wasn't for very long, but I made a few friends." I answer. The Prancing Pony. I remember it and have no trouble guiding our group right to it.

When we get into the Inn, we all remove our hoods. For a moment, we just stand there. The place isn't nice – it's crowded, noisy, and poorly-lit. Merry and Pip let out sighs.

We step up to the bar, even though it's far above our heads. "Excuse me?" Frodo calls.

The man that leans over the counter almost causes me to squeal with delight. He doesn't even look at us as he starts his spiel. "Good evening little masters. If you're looking for accommodation we've got some nice, cozy, hobbit-" He stops and his eyes widen as he sees our group. "Sapphira? Why, what a surprise! Who do you bring with ya back to Bree?"

"I have my adoptive brother Merry, and my cousins Peregrin Took and Frodo..." I falter.

"Underhill." Frodo finishes for me.

"Underhill?" Butterbur asks.

"Underhill." I repeat.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asks.

Butterbur strokes his beard. "Gandalf. Gandalf? Oh yes! I remember: elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat... Not seen him for six months.

Frodo deflates. Our group huddles together. "What now?" I ask.

As if to answer my question, Merry and Pip go right to the bar. I shake my head at them. Frodo and I seem to share the same idea as we head to a table.

I sit with my head in my hands, freaking out a little bit. Where the heck is Gandalf? We're to Bree. As much as I love Bree, I'm ready to go back home. I just got comfortable in the Shire. I move my gaze to check on Frodo.

"He'll be here. He'll come." Frodo reassures. I think he's more reassuring himself than me. Pip walks over with a small glass of ale for himself, Frodo, and me.

Merry comes over with a fairly large cup of ale. My eyes widen at it, and Pip looks at it almost in awe. Merry licks his lips.

"What's that?" Pip asks, sounding completely mesmerized by the alcohol.

"This, my friend, is a pint." Merry answers before taking a swig.

He looks back and forth from Frodo and I to Merry. "I'm getting one." The hobbit rushes to the bar.

I smile at him. Merry takes a moment from his ale, and says in a hushed voice, "Frodo – do you see that man in the cloak? He's done nothing but stare at you since we've arrived."

From my seat, I don't have to move to see the man, so I gaze freely. He wears a long black cloak, with a hood that covers his face. There's a pipe sticking from the man's face, and when it burns, dark eyes flow. Long thin legs, clad in dark pants, stretch out on either side of him.

Frodo seems anxious, so when Butterbur walks by, I pull him aside. "Hey, do you know the man in the corner?" I inquire softly.

"He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are – wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider."

I thank Butterbur and sip my ale. Frodo is obviously uncomfortable and it's making me a bit queasy. His eyes close. My heart jumps. "Frodo?"

He doesn't respond.

"Baggins?" Frodo snaps out of his trance at Pip's voice. My head whips around. Damn Took! "Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there. Frodo Baggins."

I curse at him under my breath and Frodo starts to stand. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Strider has sat up straighter, his attention obviously caught.

"He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side. And my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me." Pippin, as dumb as a doornail, just keep on talking. Frodo rushes towards him.

"Pippin!" He hisses, grabbing the younger hobbit. He slips on a boot, falling backwards.

"Steady on, Frodo!" I can see a small golden ring fly from Frodo's hand. It slips right onto his finger, and my heart practically stops.

Just like Bilbo, Frodo completely disappears.


	4. The Rudeness We Call Strider

I'm on the floor searching for Frodo in an instant. I can't scream because there's a lump in my throat. My heart beats furiously in my chest.

Most of the men quickly lose interest in Frodo – probably because they're stupid and can't see him.

I let out a tiny gasp when I feel a thick, silky curl. I stare at the emptiness that I'm clutching within my fingers. I move my hand and find a little nose-like structure, even though I can't see it I know that it must be Frodo.

I know that I'm looking for him and all, but I didn't expect to find him. I quickly move around on my knees until I find a hand until I find a ring.

When I do, I yank it off triumphantly, squeezing It tightly in my hand as if it was my own. Frodo reappears instantaneously, looking sweaty and frightened.

"Frodo, remember that rule about not getting hurt? I'm officially adding disappearing to that list of things you aren't allowed to do." I say sternly, putting the little ring back in a pocket.

"Deal." Frodo breathes. "At least, if you get off of me." He gives me a weak smile. I didn't even realize that I am kind of sitting right on top of him. I'm comfortable; but I'm a very obedient person, so I get off and help him up. "Don't worry too much, Sapphira. I would've came back."

"Well, you better remember that Gandalf probably has a variety of terrible things he could do to me. In fact, he could even make me look like... _you._" I shudder.

He lets out an amused snort.

Within a moment, I feel a hand grab the back of my coat. I yelp, and look to see that the opposite hand grabbing Frodo.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mister _Underhill._ The voice hisses. I realize in a moment that it's the Strider man from across the bar, which makes me extremely upset. I don't like him. Not at all.

He throws us into a room, not being very careful with us at all, mind you, and shuts the door behind him. Frodo falls to his knees and stands. I fall to my butt, ever so gracefully, might I add, and choose to just stay there and stare at Strider with big, scared eyes.

Frodo, however, is much braver than me. "What do you want?" His voice is unstable, but the fact that he can say anything is impressive.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." The man answers.

"He carries nothing." I add in, going to stand next to Frodo, trying be helpful. His clammy hand finds my own. If we weren't in a horrible situation, I would get super excited about this.

The man narrows his eyes at me. "Indeed." He moves to the window and pinches out the candles near it. "I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely – that is a rare gift." Strider removes his hood, revealing an angular face and dark brown, stringy hair.

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice wobbling a bit.

Strider ignores me, speaking once again to Frodo. "Are you frightened?"

Frodo pauses. He glances at me. Then back to Strider. "Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough; I know what hunts you." The door to the room bursts open, and I clutch Frodo's arm tightly as the man draws a sword.

I burst out laughing as I see Pippin and Merry at the doorway, each holding a pathetic excuse for a weapon.

"Merry, were you really going to save us with a candlestick?" I giggle.

Merry purses his lips and puts his hands on his hips. "Well, I scared the Shire out of Pippin." Pippin nods vigorously to prove the point. I look up to Frodo and smile when I see that his expression has softened, and let go of his arm.

Strider sheaths his sword. "You have stout hearts, but that will not save you." He turns to Frodo. "You can no longer wait for he wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

I can hear the ring wraiths storm into Bree. The hooves of their horses loudly clank against the cobble streets. Whinnies echoing through the cramped town. Screeches of the wraiths themselves.

I sit in my own bed, hugging a blanket close to my shivering body. I wish that I had chosen to have one of the other hobbits sleep in the same bed with me. I feel unsafe. Cold. Lonely. Strider is dosing by the window, which doesn't helop me at all.

I shut my eyes tightly and hum a song to myself. It's a song that my mother used to sing to me. When I open my eyes, I see Merry and Pippin peering at me from the edge of the bed.

"What?" I ask. Frodo gets up and walks to the window, asking Strider about the wraiths.

"You were holding cousin Frodo's hand when we walked in here." Pippin says. My cheeks pinken lightly. At least he's considerate enough to keep his voice low.

"I was afraid that Strider would kill us. I thought he could protect me." I argue.

"We found you near Maggot's fields in a questionable pose." Merry adds. Pippin nods.

"I just... I like him... a lot," I fold my arms huffily.

Both of the boys start to smile broadly. I can practically see the little mischief wheels turning in their heads. The start to bounce excitedly, drawing Frodo's attention. They laugh at his confusion. My cheeks burn.

I move to sit with Strider and Frodo. Strider seems to finally take a good look at me, and his interest lingers long enough to make me anxious.

"I believe I will get washed up... Strider said that he knows Gandalf. He's going to help us." Frodo nods at me and proceeds to find where ever it is that you can wash.

"Now is not the time, little hobbit." Strider says as soon as Frodo's left.

"My name is Sapphira – and I have no idea what you're talking about." I frown and burrow my eyebrows at him.

"Frodo might be a bit oblivious, but I don't think that you could be more obvious." He looks me straight in the eye. "I realize that you have feelings for him, but he has a duty to fulfill."

I blink at him. Twice. "You. Are. _Rude._"

He raises his brows at my bluntness. "I have been through a lot of changes. If I want Frodo to be a regular in my life, you be damn sure that I will try."

I almost expect him to be angry. Maybe even to strike me. But instead, he laughs. It's not a hearty laugh; mostly a slightly amused chuckle.

"You have quite a tongue on you." He tells me, ruffling my curls as if I am a child. "Your character is strong. I hope that you can keep Frodo on track."

I'm not sure if he's complimenting me or scolding me. I think a little bit of both.

"I won't leave him. " I look him straight in the eye. "There's nowhere he can go that I won't follow."

* * *

**Just wanted to apologize for Aragorn... I tried to do him justice, I really did. I'm not sure if I did so well, but I made an attempt.**


End file.
